


forge your destiny

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, based off of canon lore, discussions of bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: the vanguard discuss giving the drifter a place in the tower.
Series: destcember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 14





	forge your destiny

“are we sure everybody in the tower is going to be okay with this?”

ikora sighed, “absolutely not.”

zavala looked solemn. the discussion about whether or not the drifter and his gambit should be given a space in the tower had been long debated over, but it seemed like today, the argument might end.

“is having the drifter in the tower worth potentially losing the trust of guardians?” zavala questioned.

“almost all of them actively participate in gambit anyways. it’s not the guardians we should be thinking about, it’s the vendors and stuff, and how they’re gonna feel,” cayde rested his elbows on the table, “honestly, i don’t think shaxx will be too thrilled if there’s gonna be competition between gambit and his crucible.”

“yes, but regardless of whether or not we grant him a space in the tower, there will always be friction between the two, such is their nature,” ikora nodded while she spoke. 

the room went silent for a minute. all of the vanguard had seen this day coming, but none of them were prepared. 

cayde sighed and broke the silence.

“look, regardless of what we do, people are gonna be pissed at us, so we might as well do what could bring something interesting in that could help guardians train even more. there’s more than one way to do things, so we should just let people choose how they wanna live out their best life and train how they want. if we don’t, we’re just dictators.”

to this, zavala nodded his head, blew out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, and stood up from the table.

“the worst that could happen if we do give him a room is we have some people who are upset with us. the worst that could happen we don’t is we make future guardians struggling for millennia,” zavala announced. “it’s about time we give our guardians a choice of how they want to forge their destiny.”


End file.
